Transfers
by LexiLoveee
Summary: It was the Winx Club's one year anniversary, and Miss Faragonda wanted to do something special! The Winx girls were un-enrolled out of Alfea and enrolled into Red Fountain as the first fairies ever! How will their boyfriends react? Will the Winx be able to handle the pressure of harder classes? Will they last and become stronger?
1. Chapter 1 - Surprise!

_**Leave a review if you liked this, if I get lots of reviews I will continue writing this! Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Bloom's POV**_

It has been almost a year now since I found out that I was a fairy and came to the magic dimension to attend Alfea. It is also almost our one year anniversary of the Winx Club! Miss Faragonda wanted to do something special so she asked the Winx and I to come to her office as soon as possible.

"I wonder what Miss Faragonda's special surprise is?" Flora asked sweetly

"Maybe she is going to teach us a new, powerful spell!" Layla said excitedly

We were all thinking what special thing Miss Faragonda was planning, we finally arrived at her office and Stella knocked on the door.

"Come in!" We heard Miss Faragonda say

The girls and I all walked in when we saw Miss Faragonda was with Saladin, he is the Headmaster at Red Fountain school for Specialists. We glanced at each other confused.

"Hello girls" Miss Faragonda started "I asked you all here because the one year anniversary of the creation of Winx Club is near.."

"Saladin and I would like to do something very special, that has never been done before" She continued

"You want to give us no school work for a whole month?" Stella asked

"Stella!" We all said in unison

"Well girls, Stella is correct" Miss Faragonda said

"What? I was right!" Stella said as she did a happy dance

"I will let Saladin explain" Miss Faragonda told us

"Yes girls, until further notice you will no longer be enrolled in Alfea" Saladin started

"If we aren't enrolled in Alfea then were we go?" Musa asked

"Well Musa, you will be the first fairies ever to be enrolled into Red Fountain" Saladin explained

"Red Fountain, but why?" Tecna asked

"You girls are excelling in Alfea's courses so Saladin and I have come to an agreement to enroll you into Red Fountain, to have more diligent courses" Miss Faragonda told us

"Will we be taking the same courses as all the other specialists?" Tecna asked

"Well Yes and No, you will be doing the same work but at a different level" Saladin added

"Do any of the specialists know?" I asked

"No, there will be an announcement made once you get settled in" Saladin implied

"Girls this will be the hardest training you will be put through, can you do it?" Miss Faragonda asked

"We can do it!" We said

"Alright girls go pack up, and make your way to Red Fountain, and be careful" Miss Faragonda said

We left the Headmistress's office right away and went to our room to pack. We never would have figure that we would be attending Red Fountain as our special surprise.

"Girls aren't you excited?" Layla asked as she put her suitcase near the door

"Yes, I can not believe we are going to be the first fairies to ever attend Red Fountain!" Musa exclaimed

"I wonder how the guys will react?" Flora asked as she put clothes into a suitcase

"Oh yea I totally forgot about them, they will probably be excited!" I said

"Stella what do you think.." Musa started "Where is Stella?"

The girls and I all went to Stella's room but she wasn't in there, so we went up stairs where she works on her fashion. She was up there working on a new piece.

"Stella what are you doing? We need to get ready to go to Red Fountain" Tecna stated

"Oh but I am girls, look!" Stella said as she showed us the Red Fountain uniforms

"What about them they are just uniforms?" Musa said

"Well since we are going to Red Fountain I figured we would need our very own uniforms!" As Stella said this she us a spelled to put some modifications onto the old uniform. Stella made each of us a custom uniform that fits our own personal style.

"Wow Stella! Those are amazing!" Flora said

"Now that's better so are you girls ready to go, now that we have our very own uniforms?" Stella asked as she handed us our own styled uniform

"Let's go" Layla said

The girls and I all grabbed our suitcases made our way out to the opening of Alfea, where all the fairies and our Headmistress were waiting to give us their goodbyes.

"I just want to congratulate this group of girls for being the first fairies ever to be enrolled into Red Fountain, we are really going to miss you!" Miss Faragonda said as all the fairies clapped and cheered.

"We are going to miss you all!" Flora said sweetly

"We should get going, so we have time to settle in before our classes start" Tecna stated

We all made our way out through Alfea's gates, turning around looking at our home for the past year. I guess this was really happening, so the girls and I made our way to Red Fountain.

"So I wonder what type of classes we will be taking there?" Tecna wondered

"I bet we will be taking a lot of fighting and combat classes" Layla said as she did a kick in the air

"My biggest concern is how the guys will react because sometimes they can over react, they probably won't even like the fact that we're there" Musa said

"Seeing this face everyday, I don't why my Brandon would hate it" Stella said with a smile

"I don't know Stella, but I hope we get better by coming here, and that this wasn't a bad decision" I added

After a very long walk and listening to Stella talk about her new dress the whole way, we finally arrived at Red Fountain. It was weird because the school was practically empty, except for Headmaster Saladin who was there to greet us.

"Hello again girls, are you ready to start your journey at Red Fountain?" Saladin asked as he showed the way to the dorms

"Yes were are! But why is the school empty?" Flora asked as we headed for the dorms

"Yea where are all the boys!" Stella added

"All the specialists are on a practice mission at Black Mud Swamp" Saladin explained

"Now girls, these will be your rooms" Saladin said as he showed us two rooms "You may choose who rooms with who"

The rooms that Saladin should us and they were the only two rooms in the hall, they weren't even near the other dorms.

"Why are these the only two rooms here?" Tecna asked

"Well these are the prototypes of the new dorms we are getting, also we are completely full in the other dorms" Saladin explained as we headed towards the classrooms

"These are the combat classrooms, this is where you will train to fight the toughest of enemies!" Saladin continued

"We will all have combat class?" Layla asked while glancing into rooms

"Yes but you will have separate times without the guys, because all of our specialists are on higher levels. Once you have gained enough experience you are more than welcome to join their classes" Saladin said

"Well that is the whole school, everything else you can find on the other side of the school! I would like to wish you luck with your training here at Red Fountain. The specialists should be arriving soon, feel free to explore the campus once you're settled in." Saladin implied as he headed back to his office

"Oh Saladin, is it ok if you don't make an announcement about us being here?" I asked

"Yes, it would be easier if we didn't have to get these boys into a room and quiet them down, to hear that a group of girls have enrolled into Red Fountain. Well again good luck with your studies!" Saladin replied

We started to head back to our dorms, when the specialists started to arrive. Since Saladin isn't going to make an announcement anymore, we are just going to surprise all the specialists in the morning at class, until then we all went back to our dorms to unpack our stuff. In my room was Stella and Flora only because we are the only two who can stand Stella's ridiculous amount of clothes. Layla, Musa, and Tecna thought they would be better together in the other room.

 **Musa's POV**

"I am so excited to start training here tomorrow, and finally learn some hand to hand combat skills!" Layla exclaimed as she put her clothes into the closet

"I'm glad at least one person is excited to fight each other" Tecna said sarcastically

"Just give it a chance Tecna, I'm not excited about this either but have you seen the outfits Stella made? They don't even have the silly cape" I said jokingly hoping to get Tecna in a better mood.

"Yea I guess they are better than those uniforms all the specialists have to wear" Tecna said as we all laughed

"Just think girls, I can help you train when we don't have class!" Layla said

"Oh my very own 'special' trainer!" I said and I thought "Even if we're here to train, we are still celebrating the Winx Club anniversary!"

 ** _The girls made it to Red Fountain and got settled in. How will the guys react about them being here? Will they even last there?  
Leave a review if I should write more!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day

**_Well I was getting positive reviews on this story so I am going to see where this goes! Enjoy, favorite, and review!_**

 ** _Stella's POV_**

"Bloom! Flora!" I yelled as I was trying to unpack my suitcase, the girls came running in

"What's wrong Stella?" Flora asked as she looked at the mess all over my bed

"Stella you were supposed to be unpacked already!" Bloom exclaimed as she tried to put my clothes into my closet

"You don't understand! There isn't enough room for all my clothes!" I told her as I yanked the clothes from her hand and sat on my bed

"Stella, you know you won't need all those clothes, right?" Flora said a she sat next to me

"Yea we have to wear the uniforms every day to class, and I don't think we will be doing much going out" Bloom implied

"I guess you girls are right, but which outfits to I send back to Alfea?" I asked as I got up to look in my suitcase

The girls and I spent about twenty minutes going through all my clothes deciding which ones to send back to Alfea, when the rest of the Winx showed up.

"Hey girls!" Musa said as she came in

"Hey" the three of us said in unison

"So what are we doing for our anniversary?" Layla asked

"Oh we were taking care of Stella's clothes issue, we totally forgot about our anniversary!" Bloom said

"Well we can still go out and do something!" I said, because I knew it would be the perfect opportunity for new outfits

"Yea we should do something!" Musa exclaimed

"Why don't we have a good old fashion pillow fight!" Flora mentioned

As soon as Flora said that, all the girls grabbed a pillow and started hitting each other! I love when we have a girls night like this, it makes me glad that I have best friends like the Winx! So I grabbed a pillow and joined in, after a while we got tired and we watched some sappy movies.

"Well girls, I think its time to power down for the night" Tecna said with a yawn

"Yea girls I'm getting tired too, and we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Layla added

"Well girls, we'll see you tomorrow, goodnight!" Musa said as the three of them left to their dorm. As for the rest of us we went to bed right after, we were going to have a tough day ahead of us.

 _ **Riven's POV**_

After our mission today the rest of the guys went back to their rooms, but I was on watch duty that night. I was patrolling the east side of the school when I saw someone familiar. Musa, Layla, and Tecna all were here, but why? I hid behind a wall and watched as they went into the prototype dorms. As soon as they were in there, I went straight back to the guys, and almost broke the door down to our room

"Wow Riven, why so spirited" Brandon said as he was lifting weights

"You guys will never believe what I just saw" I said as they all looked

"What?" Sky asked

'When I was on the east side of the school, near the prototype dorms, I saw the girls" I explained

"The girls? The Winx girls?" Timmy asked

"Yes" I added

"Why would they be here?" Helia replied

"I don't know, but it was them for sure" I explained

"Should we go check it out?" Nabu asked

"No let's sleep on it" Brandon said with a yawn

After that conversation I just went back to watch duty, but I couldn't stop thinking about why they were here or if I should go check things out, but I decided not to

 _ **Bloom's POV**_

I guess I am really nervous for our first day at Red Fountain because I woke up really early, and so did the other girls, well all of them except Stella. The other girls came to our dorm and we were talking about today.

"So are you guys more excited or more nervous?" Flora asked

"I can't really tell" Layla said nervously with a laugh

"Well we shouldn't be nervous because we are doing this together!" Musa said

"Yea girls, I know I would have never done this without all of you" Tecna replied and Stella came in stretching

"Wow, you girls are having a party and I'm not invited! How insulting" Stella mentioned

"Good morning Stella, are you excited for class today?" Flora asked

"No! I was hoping we could just stay here, and avoid all this work!" Stella said as she went to eat breakfast

"Well at least we won't embarrass ourselves in combat class since it will only be the six of us!" I added

"Yea but why does it have to be super early!" Musa replied

"Saladin said we had to have the early class if we wanted it to be just the six of us, and Cordatora offered to teach us since he doesn't have a class til later" I replied

"Well I guess we should get ready for class, huh?" Layla asked

We all got up, and put on our personalized Red Fountain uniforms and I have to admit we looked pretty good in them. We all had to work up the courage to step out of the dorm and we finally did. We were walking towards the North side of the school, where the combat classes were taught. It was really early so none of the specialists were up, yet. We had got to the class where combat classes were taught, and Cordatora was already there setting up.

"Good morning Cordatora!" Flora said

"Good morning girls! I am glad you have decided to come join us at Red Fountain to do some training! Are you ready to start with the basics!" Cordatora replied

"Yes we are!" I said

"Alright girls we are going to start with some basic moves with no weapons, so pair up and start by getting to know vulnerable areas" He said as he walked around helping us

We worked on that almost the whole class, we were all exhausted.

"Well good job today ladies, especially for your first day! I will see you tomorrow" Cordatora said ass he left the class, the girls and I we either sitting or laying on the floor in the class

"I am so tired" Stella said as she fell back exhausted "I don't think I can do that again, ever"

"Oh Stella it will get easier!" Flora said sweetly

"For once I agree with Stella, I don't think I can do that again" Tecna replied

"Girls we have a while til our next class, lets go back to our dorms and rest" Layla added

"Yea girls let's go" Musa said as we got up

"Remember girls, the specialists are here now so they will see us" I said

We all walked out of class, where all the specialists were walking about, and they all began to stare and whisper. Honestly the way we were feeling we didn't care if they were staring or not. But by the way that we were dressed they definitely knew that we were attending Red Fountain. But finally we made it to our dorms, where we could rest after having that hard training session. Once we were all rested we decided that we were going to go for a walk.

"Let's go girls, I want to see all the flowers that are here before our next course!" Flora said excitedly

"Hold on Flora, I am putting on my shoes!" Stella yelled "Ok now let's go"

We made our way out of our dorms, instead of just looking around Red Fountain Flora wanted to go to the forest. We got there and while Flora was looking at flowers we all were sitting and talking for a bit, until we got an unexpected visit.

"But girls, I really think we need another uniform because-" Stella started

"Well hello ladies.." we heard a deep voice say, as we turned around we realized it was the guys.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Bloom" Sky said

"Why are you girls here?" Helia asked

"Well.." Stella started

"We were un-enrolled from Alfea" Tecna said

"Wait, why you girls are the best students there!" Timmy asked

"That's exactly why we were un-enrolled" Layla started

"When we became un-enrolled from Alfea, Saladin took it upon himself to enroll us into Red Fountain" Musa explained

"Wait you girls aren't really thinking about staying here are you?" Riven asked

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we?" Musa replied

"Because it's way to hard for some fairies" Riven answered

"To hard for some fairies?" Layla said "So you think we can't do it?"

"It's not that Riven thinks you girls can't do it.." Sky started

"Then what does he mean?" I asked them

"You guys can't even encourage can you?" Tecna asked

"We're just worried for you is all" Nabu added

"If you cared for us at all, you would encourage us" I added

"Fine, if you girls want to do this be our guest!" Brandon said, as all the guys went back to the school

"That is ridiculous, they aren't even happy for us!" Musa said

"We just need to prove them wrong" I said

"We will try at least, I can't say that all of us are the best at hand to hand combat, me being one" Tecna said

"Maybe we shouldn't be here, I say if we don't improve in the next few days we should call Miss Faragonda, and tell her we can't do it" Stella said

"I'm not one for giving up, but maybe Stella is right" Musa added

"Let's just focus on the task ahead, to become better, it's only our first day we can't give up now!" Layla implied

"Layla is right we can't give up this soon!" Tecna said

"Let's go girls, we can study in our free time, we don't need the guys encouragement" I said

The girls all got up and we all headed for our dorms, we decided that we were going to try our hardest but if that didn't work we were going to give Miss Faragonda a call. But until that happens we are going to train the hardest we have ever trained before!

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will be posting a new chapter every day maybe more! Will the Winx and Specialists make up? Will the Winx end up returning home to Alfea because their classes are too hard? What will happen next?_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mission Domino

_**Timmy's POV**_

After we got the news about the girls enrolling into Red Fountain, almost all of the guys were furious. But what the girls didn't know is that is was about their safety. None of the guys wanted their girlfriend to endure the laborious training that we do everyday! But that wasn't how we should have handled it, and now all of them are mad at us.

"I can't believe that the girls would keep something like this from us!" Sky exclaimed as he threw himself onto his bed

"Why would they even have the idea of enrolling here! Knowing we would react like this" Riven said as paced back in forth in our room

"Maybe you guys are just over reacting a little bit.." I implied

"Overreacting? So you don't even care that Tecna might get hurt training here" Brandon asked

"No I am afraid for her" I explained

"Then we are all on the same page" Sky said

"I'm afraid for her but, I'm not going to discourage her by telling her she shouldn't be here!" I yelled

"Yea well none of this would be happening if they hadn't enrolled here" Riven said

 _ **Flora's POV**_

As soon as the guys had left, we all got up and started making our way back to our dorms. I never liked when we would fight with the guys but they really didn't like the fact that we were enrolled into Red Fountain. As we were walking back, all the specialists were still staring at us like they've never seen girls before, that is when Stella said something.

"You boys better get used to seeing us and quite staring!" Stella yelled

"Stella calm down they aren't used to seeing girls enrolled at their school" I said

"I know Flora, I'm just mad that we had a fight with the guys" Stella replied

"We understand Stella we are mad to, but all we can do is prove the guys wrong and that we can do this" Layla added

"Well girls I know what we can do now" Musa said as we arrived at our dorms

"What?" Tecna asked

"Let's go get ready for our next class, to keep the guys off our minds" Musa replied

We all went to our rooms to get ready for our next class, which is another combat class. Since we are new to this type of training it will mostly be combat while we are here, if we have any other class it will be a Weapons course. So the girls and I got changed for our next combat class, and we headed out.

"I don't know if I can do this again, Cordatora said that our last class was easy!" Stella said as we walked towards the east side of the school

"Stella, we have to try for Miss Faragonda!" Bloom said

"Bloom it's not that easy we aren't naturally gifted at fighting!" Stella said as she stopped

"Well I'll help you!" Layla said "I'll help all of you'

"See Stella we can do this!" I said "With Layla's help of course"

We finally got to the combat class and there was still some specials from the previous class practicing but Cordatora still taught us.

"Hello again girls are you ready to start your next lesson?" Cordatora asked us

"Yes we are" Bloom stated

"Ok girls we are going to be learning to do some kicks today" Cordatora began

"Oh great" Musa whispered

"Ok girls this kick is called the side kick" Cordatora said as he showed us an example

All of us began to try to do this, we failed miserably. Stella tried she fell to the floor, Musa also tried she couldn't do it right, Tecna didn't even try and as hard as we tried we still couldn't do it. The specialists that were in there started laughing at us.

"You specialists, get out of here and go train somewhere else" Cordatora said in a stern voice. the specialists got up and left "Ok girls we have plenty of time, let's try it again"

After many tries to do the side kick, we had many failures. We were not even mad about being sore we were mad that we failed and the specialists were laughing at us, we had to build up the strength to go outside, and we did. As we walked out specialists started laughing at us, those specialists who saw us mess up told everyone about it.

"If it wasn't bad enough that we couldn't get the kick right, all the specialists know" Stella said as she let out a pout

"Just ignore them Stella, don't let them get to you" I said

"I'm tired of getting laughed at, and people whispering" Musa said

"Let's go sit down, in the front and calm down" I said

The girls and I all went to the front of the school where it's peaceful and quiet, we took a seat when Tecna made a suggestion

"Girls maybe we should call Miss Faragonda?" Tecna implied

"Sure let's do that" Bloom said

 _ **Sky's POV**_

The guys and I decided that we needed a break from school work, so we went for a walk to see if we could find Cordatora for permission to use the training rooms, when we saw the girls. They were at the front of the school calling someone. I stopped the guys as soon as we hit the corner so that they couldn't see us.

"Hello girls, how is the training over at Red Fountain?" Miss Faragonda asked us as we looked at each other

"Hi Miss Faragonda, we aren't exactly doing the best.." Bloom replied

"Oh what is wrong? Is it the teachers?" Miss Faragonda asked

"No it's not the teachers at all! They're great" Musa said

"We just don't think we're fit to be here" Tecna said

"Well this doesn't sound like you girls at all!" Miss Faragonda said in disappointment

"We're really sorry Miss Faragonda, I know we would never do this but we really aren't meant to be here" Stella said really sad

"Well I know what will make you happy.." Miss Faragonda started

I turned around towards the guys and they had all the same looks I did.

"How could we have been so mean to them?" I asked

"It wasn't even their fault that they're here" Brandon added

"Maybe we should go talk to them?" Timmy asked

"Yea let's go" Riven said

We turned the corner to go where the girls were sitting, but they were gone

"Where did they go?" Nabu said

"I don't know" Helia mentioned

 _ **Bloom's POV**_

When we were talking to Miss Faragonda and we told her that wee didn't think we could do this anymore she told us some exciting news.

"Well I know what will make you happy.." Miss Faragonda started

"I have a mission, that maybe you girls are interested in" Miss Faragonda continued

"Yes! What is it?" Stella asked

"Well, I need you girls to Domino" Miss Faragonda told us

"Domino, my home planet, but why?" I asked

"I need you girls to find a magical gem, called the Fire Crystal" Miss Faragonda mentioned

"What is so important about this gem?" Tecna asked

"This gem will help protect Alfea from any danger" Miss Faragonda explained

"Go talk to Saladin about missing class, when you get it bring it back to Alfea. But be careful Winx, it will be a hard and dangerous mission!" Miss Faragonda added

"Ok we will Miss Faragonda, bye!" Flora exclaimed

The girls and I all got up and ran to Saladin's office, we were all excited to go on a mission and get a break from these harsh courses. We got to Saladin's office and Flora knocked on his door.

"Come in" we heard Saladin say

"Hello Saladin" I said

"Hello girls, what can I do for you?" Saladin asked

"Well we have come to ask permission to leave to go on a mission for Miss Faragonda, we would miss a few classes, if that's ok with you?" Layla asked

"Yes girls that is ok with me, good luck on your mission" Saladin said

We all ran outside excited to leave

"Ok let's go girls, MAGIC WINX" Stella said, and we all transformed

We started flying towards Alfea, since we didn't want to make a big scene we were going to use the simulator to get to Domino, and Miss Faragonda was going to be there waiting for us

"So do you think this mission is going to be hard girls?" Flora asked

"I don't know but it sure beats combat classes" Stella said

 _ **Sorry end on such a weird spot, but I hope this chapter was interesting! Will the girls succeed in their mission? Will the guys ever find the time to talk to them? What will happen next?**_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Fire Crystal

_**Flora's POV**_

The girls and I finally made it to Alfea, it felt like a lifetime since we have been here and seen all the familiar faces. We made our way to Miss Faragonda's office but were stopped by a group of fairies.

"Winx! You're back!" One of them said as the rest followed with questions about how we were doing, and how was training at Red Fountain  
"We would love to answer your questions, but sadly we are only back for a mission then we go back to Red Fountain after" I said as we continued our way to Miss Faragonda's office. Once we got there Bloom knocked on the door

"Come in Winx" Miss Faragonda said as she stood from her chair  
"How did you know it was us?" Tecna asked as we traded glances  
"Oh lucky guess" Miss Faragonda replied as she headed towards the door

"Are you ready for the mission girls?" Miss Faragonda said as we all walked out of her office, and headed towards the simulator room  
"Yes, this is way better than training at Red Fountain!" Stella said as a sign of relief  
"I'm glad you're excited girls, but it will be a tough mission!" Miss Faragonda started to explain

"What do you mean?" I asked as we got to the simulator room  
"There will be many obstacles in your way, one of them is just finding the gem" Miss Faragonda stated  
"Well we can do it Miss Faragonda!" Layla said as we stepped into the chamber in the simulator room

"All right girls Alfea's safety is in your hands now" Miss Faragonda said as she pressed many buttons on the control panel for the simulator  
"Wait!" Stella shouted and we all turned towards her worried  
"What's the matter Stella?" Miss Faragonda asked  
"We don't have the right attire for this mission!" Stella said as she walked in front of us and turned

She looked at us for about a minute, then she lifted her finger and a little spark of yellow light started flowing towards us. We had changed from our regular clothes into snow outfits, but they were actually cute snow outfits.

"Wow Stella you did it again with the cool outfits" Musa said as she spun around  
"What can I say, it's a gift" Stella replied as she stood back with us  
"Now are you girls ready?" Miss Faragonda asked  
"Yes" we all replied

Before we knew it the scenery was changing into the very resting place of the dragon, but it did not look like that. Domino was covered in snow, you could barely see anything.

"So where do we start girls?" I asked as we tread through the snow  
"Let me get a map of the planet" Tecna said as she pulled out her portable laptop

We continued walking until Tecna could get a map of Domino, and finally she did

"Ok so here is the map of Domino" Tecna said as she turned her laptop towards us  
"Now the only other question is, where is the gem?" Layla asked, and Tecna turned her laptop back around to start looking for anything about the Fire Crystal

"Ok it says here that the Fire Crystal originates from Domino, it came to be when the dragon first arrived here" Tecna explained  
"The royal family of domino used the crystal as protection for their kingdom" Tecna finished

"So if the royal family used the crystal as protection for the kingdom.." Layla started  
"It must be where the royal family lived!" Bloom said excitedly

We started to make our way towards the castle of Domino, but it was tough. There was snow everywhere, and we couldn't tell if we were going the right way or not. Miss Faragonda said this mission was going to be tough but we figured that the tough part would be fighting some monsters, not the terrain.

"Girls maybe I should melt some of this snow, to make it easier to get through?" Stella said as she was ready to transform  
"Yes please!" Musa said exhausted  
"Prepare yourself girls, MAGIC WINX" Stella said as she started to transform

Stella flew into the air with her scepter, raised it high above her head and she used the spell _Super Sun Power._ We all covered our eyes because of how bright the spell was an once Stella was done we all looked at her.

"Oops, sorry" Stella said as she flew back down to us "At least there is not as much snow"  
"Let's just keep going" Musa said as we made our way to the castle

"Honestly girls I really thought when Miss Faragonda said this was going to be hard we were going to be fighting monsters left and right but-" Stella began but the ground begun to shake  
"What is that?" I asked as I fell to the ground  
"It must be an earthquake" Tecna implied as Bloom helped me up  
"I don't think that's what it is.." Layla started  
"What makes you think that?" Stella asked we all shared glances

"Because of those" Layla said as she pointed towards something in the distance  
"Are those ice monsters?" I asked  
"Well I guess you know what that means girls" Bloom said as we grinned at each other

"MAGIC WINX" we all said in unison, we all transformed. We all flew up high into the air, it looked like you could see the whole planet! But for the real problem there was a bunch of those ice creatures, different shapes and sizes.

"So what's the plan girls?" Stella said as she glanced at all of us  
"How about we split up in pairs?" Bloom suggested  
"Sounds good to me" Musa said

Bloom and Tecna went lower to the ground to fight, while Stella and Layla were high above, and as for Musa and I we went closer to them to see what we were dealing with. There were about three or four dozen creatures, but where were they coming from?

"Flora and I will try to slow them down!" Musa yelled as they looked at us  
" _Floracustic barrier"_ We both said in unison, while purple and green lights shined from our hands creating a barrier between the creatures and the other girls.

"Alright I guess it's our turn" Stella said as she traded glances with Layla  
" _Reflecting mirror"_ Stella shouted as she destroyed ten of the ice creatures  
"I don't think these are doing enough damage" Layla implied as more creatures started to appear  
"Let's do a convergence" Bloom suggested

We all flew up next to Tecna and Bloom, and the ice creatures were right below us

"Are you girls ready?" Tecna asked  
"Let's do it!" Musa exclaimed, we all held hands  
" _Charmix convergence"_ we all said in unison and a rainbow of lights came from us, it shot towards the ice creatures which destroyed each and everyone of them.

"Wow i'll take my powers over hand to hand combat any day!" Stella exclaimed as we went back to the ground, we all laughed  
"So where to now Tecna?" Bloom asked  
"We are almost there, just over that hill" Tecna said as she pointed to a steep hill  
"So we have to climb over that!" Stella exclaimed  
"No Stella, we're going to crawl" Musa said laughing  
"Let's go girls" I said as we flew to the top of the hill

"Wow this view is beautiful" Bloom said  
"It says the castle should be right here" Tecna said  
"Don't you girls remember?" Stella said as she headed towards an empty field of snow "Remember when we came here last time?"  
"Oh yea the castle is under the snow!" I said excitedly

Stella flew up into the air " _Stella solar flare"_ she chanted, a beam of light blasted the snow and it began to melt. Slowly the castle began to show, and Stella stopped once she saw the entrance to the castle.

"Now how about that for solar flare" Stella said with a laugh  
"Good job Stella!" I said "Now let's go find that crystal" I implied and we headed for the castle doors

We got to the castle doors, it was a bit of a challenge to open them since they were frozen so long. But once we finally did we walked into a beautiful open corridor, with pictures on the wall of the royal family.

"This is so beautiful" I said as we walked through  
"It's hard to believe this was such a beautiful place, until it was destroyed" Layla said as we continued to walk around

"I wonder where the gem would be?" Musa asked as she gazed at a photo  
"Let me take another look at my research and she if its says anything specific about it's location" Tecna said as she pulled out her laptop  
"So one little crystal protected this whole kingdom?" Stella asked

"It's amazing what you can do with magic" I told Stella

 _ **Brandon's POV**_

After the guys and I decided to the girls, we looked all around Red Fountain for them but we couldn't find them

"Do you think their in their dorm rooms?" Timmy implied  
"Oh probably" Nabu replied as the headed towards the girls' dorms

We got to their dorms, and Sky knocked on the door but nobody answered. Then we went to the other dorm and knocked, still no answer.  
"Let's go ask Headmaster Saladin if he knows where they are" I suggested

We made out way to the headmaster's office, and knocked on the door  
"Come in" We heard him say  
"Hello Headmaster" Sky said  
"Hello boys! What can I do for you?" Saladin asked  
"We were wondering if you knew where the Winx were?" Helia wondered as Saladin shock his head  
"Oh yes the Winx, Miss Faragonda asked them to go on a very important mission" Saladin replied  
"Well do you know where?" Riven asked as we all looked at Saladin  
"No I don't, but you can go speak with Miss Faragonda she will definitely know" Saladin replied

We ran out of the room, headed for the ship, and straight to Alfea. Even if the girls were angry with us they still could have told us they were going on a mission! It didn't take long for us to get to Alfea, but as soon as we did we went to Miss Faragonda's office, and Nabu knocked.

"Come in" We heard women's voice say  
"Hello Miss Faragonda" I said  
"Hello specialists what can I do for you?" Miss Faragonda said as she got out of her seat  
"We were wondering where the Winx were, Saladin said you asked them to go on a mission" Helia stated  
"Yes the girls went on a mission to find the Fire Crystal at Domino" Miss Faragonda explained  
"The same Domino which is covered in snow and deserted?" I asked  
"Yes that Domino" Miss Faragonda said we all shared worried glances, even Riven  
"You know boys the Winx will probably need some help searching for the Fire Crystal" Miss Faragonda said with a grin

We all shared glances and headed for the ship immediately, we finally were going to be able to talk to the girls

 _ **Interesting chapter? Will the girls find the Fire Crystal? Are the specialists going to be able to find the girls? What will happen next?**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Pinnacle of the Monarch

_**Stella's POV**_

We were walking all around the castle in Domino, and we couldn't find the crystal. What am I talking about we couldn't find anything because of how wrecked it was.

"How do we know if we are even looking in the right place?" Flora asked  
"We don't" Tecna started to explain "We just have to hope we are"  
"What does this Fire Crystal even look like" I asked as we all stopped  
"Tecna?" Musa said as Tecna pulled her laptop out

"Here is a picture" Tecna said as she turned her laptop towards us with a picture of the Fire Crystal, it was red and it was shaped like a flame

"Wow, we could've seen that coming" I shouted  
"Now all we have to do is find a red, flame shaped crystal that we have no idea is.." Musa said sarcastically  
"Maybe it won't be that hard to find, let's keep looking!" Flora said positively, as we continued to search for the crystal

Walking around this large castle felt like forever, and honestly my feet were starting to hurt from walking around so long

"Girls can we take a break?" I asked sitting down on a broken pillar and rubbed my feet "My feet are killing me"  
"Yea I'm starting to get tired too" Musa said as she sat down in relief  
"We are having no luck finding this crystal, Tecna are you sure there are no clues to where the crystal is kept?" Layla asked  
"I don't think so but i'll check again" Tecna said pulling out her laptop once more, she opened the laptop and started typing

"Wait here is something, it says that 'The protection of Domino lies in the pinnacle of the monarch'.." Tecna explained  
"Well what does that mean!" I exclaimed  
"Well pinnacle usually means top or point, and monarch is the king " Tecna continued  
"So what is the top of the king?" Musa asked as she paced, we all sat there thinking what that could mean when Flora jumped up  
"The crown!" Flora exclaimed  
"The crown?" I asked as she sat back down  
"The top of the king is the crown!" Flora answered  
"That's it, now all we have to do is find the crown!" Bloom exclaimed as we all stood up

We started looking around the castle again and now that we actually have an idea of what we are looking for, we might get somewhere! Still we were getting no where with finding this crown

"Maybe we should just tell Miss Faragonda we couldn't find it" I implied  
"Come on Stella, we already said we couldn't do the Red Fountain training, are we really going to disappoint her again?" Layla asked  
"Layla is right Stella, we are going to find it if takes 10 minutes or 10 days" Musa said  
"Fine, I guess you girls are right" I said

We went outside to get a little fresh air from being confined in that destroyed castle for so long. The cold felt a lot better than dust getting all over my clothes

"Girls I know we've been through hard missions, but this one is relatively hard" Tecna said  
"Yea especially since we have no clue where-" Layla started as the ground began to shake the same way it did when the ice creatures attacked us  
"Are those more ice creatures?" I said jokingly  
"Yes" Flora said worryingly  
"Why so worried Flora we defeated them once we can beat them again" I said laughing  
"I know Stella but last time there wasn't as many" Flora replied  
"What do you mean" I asked  
"There are a lot more than last time" Flora said  
"How do you know?" Bloom asked as she comforted her  
"The ground I can sense them" Flora answered  
"Well you know what that means.." I said

"MAGIC WINX" we all said in unison, we all transformed and flew into the air.  
"So what's the plan?" Musa asked looking at all the creatures coming towards us  
"I don't know.." Layla started "But we need to figure it out now, because they brought some friends along" Layla finished, we all looked at the monsters heading towards us and not only were there land creatures we fought before, but their were creatures flying and bigger versions of the other creatures.

"Let's try and stick together" Tecna suggested  
"Maybe we should split up, it worked for us last time?" I asked as the creatures grew closer  
"There was also a lot less creatures" Bloom replied  
"Let's just try to get rid of some of them, just _try_ and stick close together" Layla stated

We all went to separate areas to fight the creatures, and we just started fighting. We were attacking but it didn't seem like we were making a dent in these creatures.

"Girls, maybe we can do a converg-" I started to say before a loud noise interrupted me, it was a Red Fountain aircraft  
"How did they find us?" Tecna asked  
"Probably Miss Faragonda" Musa said as she casted _Sound Waves_

I know that we had a fight with the guys, but I miss my Brandon! The aircraft landed in an open field and the guys came out to start fighting the creatures with us, they didn't say anything they just started fighting.

"Flora watch out!" Tecna yelled as one of those flying creatures knocked Flora out of the air, and straight to the ground  
'FLORA!" I heard Helia yell, as he ran towards her  
"Flora are you ok?" I asked as I landed next to her, Helia propped her head onto him  
"Yea I'm ok Stella, it just caught me by surprise" Flora replied as she slowly got up, with Helia's help  
"I'm so glad you are ok Flora" Helia said as they hugged each other  
"Sorry to break up the beautiful moment, but it looks like our friends could use our help" I said flying into the air with Flora following

"Girls let's use a convergence spell" Bloom said as we circled in the air, holding hands  
" _Charmix Convergence"_ we all said in unison, a rainbow of colorful floated from us heading towards all the creatures, destorying each and everyone of them.

After the creatures were all destroyed we flew down to the ground and just sat there exhausted, and to think we haven't even completed our mission. Then the guys walked over to us while we were sitting in the cold snow but that didn't even bother us because of how tired we were. They all helped us up, and they were the first ones to say something.

 _ **Oh cliff hanger moment. What will the guys say next chapter? Will the girls ever find the fire crystal? How will life be back at Red Fountain?**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Return to Red Fountain

_**Musa's POV**_

After fighting those ice creatures, the girls and I were exhausted sitting in the snow, even if we did have some help from the guys. They came over and helped each of us up, and it was quiet for a few seconds until someone spoke up.

"So, you girls didn't think to tell us you were going on a mission?" Riven asked as he pulled me up  
"Why so you could tell us that we shouldn't do it?" I asked with a bit of attitude  
"That's actually why we came here" Brandon said hugging Stella  
"We wanted to apologize for what we said back at Red Fountain, about how you girls shouldn't have went there" Sky explained  
"Well it wasn't exactly our idea" Layla added as she looked at Nabu

"We know that now, but in the moment we were only thinking of ourselves" Brandon stated  
"Well I'm glad you came to your senses" Stella said with a laugh  
"Now since you boys are here maybe you could help us with finding something.." Tecna said  
"Well what are you looking for?" Timmy asked as we headed for the castle

"We are looking for the _Pinnacle of the Monarch"_ I said with a laugh, and the guys shared confused glances  
"The pinnacle of the monarch?" Brandon asked, the girls and I laughed  
"The crown" Tecna said and the guys finally started to get it  
"You could have just told us that, and not make us look dumb" Riven said with an attitude  
"Well that is no fun" I said with a laugh

All of us headed into the castle in Domino, all began to look around again. We pretty much split up some were checking the corridor, some checking bedrooms, but Riven and I headed to the paths under the castle, where we came last time. I figured if we found Bloom's crown down here maybe we'll find the king's crown! Good idea, huh?

"So where would this crown be?" I said to myself as Riven followed, poking at stuff  
"Will you quit that?" I asked as he stopped suddenly  
"Don't you want help? Well that's what I'm doing" Riven said with an attitude  
"Why don't you go jump off the top of the castle or something?" I said, but then it hit me  
"We've been looking in the wrong place the whole time!" I said in excitement  
"What?" Riven asked  
"We shouldn't be looking for the king's crown, the crystal is at the top of the castle!" I said as I ran back to where all the girls were

The girls were still looking for the crown, but what they didn't know was that we were looking for the wrong thing this entire time!

"Musa, Riven did you guys find anything?" Bloom asked as she continued to look  
"We are looking in the wrong place" I said out of breath  
"What do you mean?" Tecna asked  
"The crystal is at the top of the castle, the pinnacle!" I exclaimed

The girls and I flew to the pinnacle of the castle, and started to look around.

"Hmm" I said as I looked around one of the pinnacles  
"Look!" Stella said as she pointed at the largest pinnacle  
"The Fire Crystal" Layla exclaimed, as Bloom headed to grab it  
"We finally found it!" Flora said excitedly  
"Let's go before we run into any other creatures" Stella said with a laugh

We all flew down back to the guys, who waiting for us to come back with the crystal. They all looked concerned whether we found it or not.

"So did you girls find it?" Brandon asked as we landed  
"Yes!" Stella said showing the crystal  
"Great now let's get out of here" I said as we headed for the ship, the guys took us back to Alfea and we started to exit the ship

"I guess we'll see you girls later" Sky asked  
"Probably we need to get back to training as soon as possible" Bloom said as we headed for Miss Faragonda's office, the ship headed back for Red Fountain  
"I bet Miss Faragonda will be happy that we found the crystal" Layla said as we headed for her office  
"Maybe she'll be so happy that she won't sent us back to Red Fountain!" Stella said jokingly  
"Stella!" we all said in unison, and we got to Miss Faragonda's office

"Welcome back girls, so was the mission a success?" Miss Faragonda asked as we walked into the room  
"Well this might answer your question" Bloom said as she held up the Fire Crystal  
"Well done girls, I knew I chose the right group to complete this mission" Miss Faragonda explained as she grabbed it from Bloom's hand  
"So what happens now?" Stella asked as Miss Faragonda put the crystal into a safe kept spot  
"Now you girls will return to Red Fountain, and continue training" Miss Faragonda explained  
"Ok I guess we'll see you later, Goodbye!" I said as we exited the room  
"Goodbye girls!" Miss Faragonda shouted

I was really hoping that after our success with this mission, Miss Faragonda was going to say that we wouldn't have to go back to Red Fountain guess I was wrong. But we started making our way back to Red Fountain even if we didn't want to, but we figured let's get it out of the way quicker.

"I was hoping we never had to come back here" Stella said as we arrived at Red Fountain  
"Well I don't know about you girls, but I could sure use some rest" Layla said with a yawn  
"Me too" I said stretching  
"Let's get going before we all fall asleep right here" Tecna said with a laugh

We slowly made our way back to our dorms, passing groups of specialists on the way. I had totally forgot about our embarrassing encounter with a group of specialists during training last week, but honestly we were all over it. Finally we got back to our dorms, and got some good, well deserved rest before classes tomorrow.

It was morning, we all got up, put our uniforms on and ate some breakfast. I had some toast with jam as for the other girls they probably had the same, considering that's the only thing we have here. We don't want to go embarrass ourselves in the cafeteria so we just eat in our room. For being enrolled at Red Fountain for a week already, you would think that the specialists would have been used to us already, but no they are not.

"I guess we should get going to combat training" Tecna said finishing her breakfast  
"Yea, maybe it will be easier today?" Flora implied  
"Let's just get going" Bloom said as we all left the dorm

We headed towards the combat classes, on the east side of the school. We got there but Cordatora wasn't so we decided to wait for him to get there since we were still tired from the mission we sat, and after a few minutes the guys walked in

"What are you guys doing here?" Stella asked as she got up, the guys all shared glances  
"Well we talked to Saladin and Cordatora about becoming your teachers" Sky answered  
"What?!" We all said

 _ **Like the chapter, then leave a review! How will the girls do from returning from their mission? Is it a good idea for the guys to become their teachers? What will happen next?**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Riven?

_**Stella's POV**_

"What do you mean, you're going to be our teachers?" I asked even though I wasn't confused  
"Well, being that we are the best specialists here at Red Fountain, we figured that we could help you so that you won't get laughed at anymore" Riven said with a laugh  
"You think this is so funny don't you?" Musa asked as Riven continued to laugh  
"How about we just get to the training?" Sky asked as we all spread out

"So what has Cordatora taught you so far?" Brandon asked, the girls and I just looked at each other  
"Well not much" I said as I stretched  
"Ok so we will just start with some basic training" Timmy said as we paired up with a specialist  
"Just start by doing some side kicks, hopefully that will be simple enough for all of you" Riven said with an attitude, I looked at Musa and she shook her head before she kicked Riven so hard he fell to the floor

"Like that?" Musa asked and we all laughed  
"Yea whatever" Riven groaned as he got back up  
"Ok now let's keep doing that" Sky said as we all began kicking  
"Stella you need to move your foot this way when you kick" Brandon said as he moved my foot in the right position  
"Oh like this" I said as I kicked at him  
"Yes just like that!" Brandon said happily

"Wow I'm exhausted" Flora said as she sat on the floor  
"Good class today Winx" Nabu said  
"Well we gotta go we have weapons training soon" Brandon said as he gave me a hug and kiss  
"See you later" Boom said we all waved goodbye and the guys left

"Gosh girls I'm exhausted" Layla said  
"How about we go rest for a while, then come back and train some more?" Tecna asked as we headed out of the class  
"Yea that sounds good, I can make some relaxing herbal tea for all of us!" Flora said excitedly as we made to our dorms

We had finally got to our dorms and I sat down on the couch exhausted so did the other girls, well all the girls except for Flora. Flora grabbed a variation of herbs and plants, she headed to the counter and started to mix the some herbs and plants into a pot of water. She brought the pot closer to us, she turned around grabbed some cups and headed back to us

"Alright girls are you ready for some special herbal tea I made for all of you!" Flora said as she filled up the cups with tea  
"Flora I'm always ready for your herbal remedies!" I said in relief, Flora's tea always helps me especially when I'm hurting  
"Please! I'm sure we could all use this after that training session!" Layla said exhausted, we all took a cup and started drinking  
"Flora this tastes amazing!" Bloom said as she finished off her cup  
"Yea and I feel way better than before" Musa said in relief  
"So are you girls ready for some more training?" Flora asked as she drank her cup of tea  
"Yea let's get going" I said as we headed out

We started to head towards the training rooms on the east side of the school, it was pretty late but I don't think Saladin would mind if we trained if we used the training rooms, considering nobody would be here this late. We got to the training room, and we stretched a little before we started training.

"Alright girls are you ready?" Layla said as we spread out  
"As ready as we'll ever be" I said with a laugh  
"Ok so I asked Cordatora for some more advanced moves so i'll show you" Layla said as she showed us the new moves, it kinda looked like she was doing flips but I guess that is a lot harder than what we were doing. We all tried doing these moves but of course we needed some help  
"Musa when you are doing the flip, tuck your arms in so you will land easier" Layla said as she did an example for Musa  
"Oh" Musa said as she copied Layla

We were practicing the new moves and the other girls were actually starting to do them right, as for me not so much. I could barely do the flip, and that was the easiest part, but I know the girls were getting tired.

"You girls can go back to the rooms now, I'm just going to stay and practice this move" I said as the girls were resting  
"Are you sure?" Flora asked  
"You will be alright alone?" Bloom asked as we got up  
"Yes girls I'll be fine" I said as they left and I tried doing the move again but I couldn't, so I decided to call in a reinforcement someone who could help me with these moves, I took out my phone and them in.

 _ **Riven's POV**_

The guys and I got back to the room after our weapons training late, Cordatora wanted to see how it was going with the Winx. We were in the room all doing our own thing Timmy was on his computer, Brandon was lifting weights, and the rest of the guys were have a conversation about our courses from today, when I got a call from Stella.

"Hello?" I answered the phone  
"Hey Riven I have a favor to ask you" Stella asked  
"What?" I said as the guys started to look at me  
"Can you come down to the combat training classes, and help me out?" Stella asked as the guys wondered who I was talking to  
"I guess I can" I replied  
"Oh thank you! If the guys ask where you're going just say Musa wants to see you, I don't want them knowing I'm getting help" Stella said as I headed for the door  
"Ok I can do that" I said as I opened the door  
"Ok see you soon Riven!" Stella said as she hung up the phone

"Riven who was that?" Brandon asked as he put his weights down  
"Oh just Musa she wants to hand out for a bit" I replied  
"Oh alright see you later" Sky said

I headed for the combat training rooms, and I wondered to myself 'Why am I helping Stella?' maybe it is because she is one of Musa's best friends? For what ever reason I'm doing this, she chose me over the other guys including her boyfriend so that must mean something.

 _ **Stella's POV**_

I know what you are all thinking, why call Riven? Why couldn't you have called Brandon, Sky, or even Timmy!? Well it's true I could have called any of them to come help me, but they won't have the guts to do what Riven will do, he will teach me and he will say what will need to be said. Anyways Riven finally showed up, after 10 minutes from me calling him.

"What took you so long?" I asked as he walked into the room  
"Hey you could have asked one of the other guys to come" Riven said with a bit of attitude  
"I didn't want one of the other guys" I said as I stretched  
"Why did you ask me to come?" Riven asked genuinely confused  
"Because you are one of Cordatora's best students, plus you aren't afraid to tell me what needs to be done" I said as Riven got ready  
"That is true" Riven said with a smirk  
"Yea we'll just get to helping me already" I said

"So what were you girls working on earlier?" Riven asked  
"I don't know what it was called but it kinda looked like this" I said as I did MY version of the move, Riven just laughed  
"Oh you mean the triple front flip kick?" Riven asked  
"Triple flip! Layla said it was only a single flip" I said  
"Yea that's what Cordatora says at first, then you move to the triple front flip kick" Riven said with a laugh  
"Ok let's get to it, hopefully I can do this" I said with a fake laugh

Riven and I stayed out training what felt like days, but it was only a few hours and those few hours helped me greatly, I was actually surprised that he came out and helped

"Thanks again Riven" I said as I drank some water  
"Yea no problem, see you tomorrow" Riven said as he left the room

As soon as Riven left the room I couldn't help but jump around with happiness, I have never been good at this but finally for once I can actually say that I, Stella Princess of Solaria, is actually good at hand to hand combat! I headed back to the dorm after, and I tried to be as quiet as I could but I guess it wasn't quiet enough Bloom and Flora both woke up.

"Hey Stella, what time is it?" Flora asked as she rubbed her eyes  
"Oh I don't know" I said hiding my excitement  
"Did you just get back?" Bloom asked with a yawn  
"Yea I have been training all night" I said  
"Really?" Flora asked surprised  
"Yea" I answered  
"Well I guess you should be getting some rest, so should we" Bloom said heading back to her bed  
"Yea I guess I am kinda tired" I said heading for my bed "Goodnight girls" I said

But before they said anything back, I had already fallen asleep


	8. Chapter 8 - Not So Secret Training

**I am so sorry for not updating as much as I usually do, I have been busy the past few days. But I am getting back with posting more! Also soon I wil have a new story coming out, it might be a sequel to this one!**

 _ **Sky's POV  
**_

After Riven had left we didn't really know when he would be back, because sometimes he stays out late when he is with Musa. We stayed up waiting for him but after a while we got tired of waiting and we had a class with the girls early tomorrow so we decided to hit the hay. I don't remember what time it was but it was late, and I heard Riven come in but I was so tired from training today I didn't even bother with asking him anything and went back to sleep. Before I knew it our alarm was going off to get up the next morning.

"Did you guys hear Riven come in last night?" I asked as I grabbed something to eat  
"No I was super tired from training, that I didn't even hear Brandon snoring!" Timmy said with a laugh  
"Hey!" Brandon said as we all laughed  
"Speaking of Riven where is he?" Helia asked as we all looked around, when Nabu came in  
"Oh Riven, he is still asleep he slept through the alarm" Nabu said pointing towards their room, so I decided to go in and wake our sleeping little friend  
"Riven! Dude, it's time to get up" I said as he rolled over and groaned  
"Late night with Musa, huh?" I asked with a laugh  
"Huh? Oh yea" Riven said as he climbed out of bed

After Riven had gotten out of bed all of us guys headed for the combat training rooms, to meet up with the girls for their morning training sessions. We got there but the girls weren't, we waited for about five minutes we were about to go check their dorms to see if they were ok but they finally showed up.

"Hey girls, why so late?" Brandon asked as they piled into the room  
"Our princess Stella, overslept today" Musa said as Stella was moping behind her  
"Well she isn't the only who overslept today" Helia said as all of the guys looked at Riven, including me  
"Well she better wake up because we got some new moves from Cordatora yesterday after our weapons session" I said  
"Good!" Stella said as she perked up suddenly  
"Well I guess you don't have to worry about her waking up now" Bloom said as they all started to stretch  
"Alright how about we start with those new moves?" Timmy asked as we all spread out

We started teaching the girls the new moves, and I gotta say they are actually starting to get the hang of things, maybe almost as good as us guys!

 _ **Stella's POV**_

I was so excited to learn the new moves, especially since I actually knew how to do the one that Layla showed us yesterday. When the guys showed us the newest moves, I knew I needed to ask Riven for help later.

"Good job Bloom, you're really getting it!" Sky said happily  
"I don't even think you need my help Layla!" Nabu said laughing

After training for a while we finally took a rest, while the guys put away all of the equipment.

"We should go out tonight for a little celebration" Bloom implied  
"Yea that sounds fun" Musa said  
"Oh I don't know i'm super exhausted from training" I said hoping they won't want to go out so I can train later  
"Wow my Stella is saying no to a night out on the town?"Brandon said  
"Yes she is" I said  
"Well then we'll see you girls later" Helia said as they waved goodbye, and they left  
"How about we got back to the dorms and watch a movie" Flora suggested  
"Sounds good to me!" Musa exclaimed as they headed for the door  
"Stella, are you coming?" Layla asked as the girls stopped walking  
"Oh no I'm going to train a little more" I said as they turned  
"Ok see you later" Bloom said

After the girls left I took out my phone and I texted Riven to see if he could help me again, he said he could and that he would be here soon.

 ** _Brandon's POV_**

We got back to our dorm, and as soon as we sat down Riven got a text. He said it was from Musa asking if he wanted to hang out, so he left.

"I wonder what the girls are up to?" I asked  
"Considering Stella didn't want to go shopping, probably nothing" Sky said laughing  
"We should go ask if they want to do something" Nabu suggested  
"Yea I don't want to stay here doing nothing" I said as we all got up

We headed to the girls dorms, I didn't notice how far they were from our room until we got there. Helia knocked on the door and Bloom answered

"Hey girls" I said as the rest of them came to the door except Stella  
"Musa? You're here?" Sky asked  
"Yea why wouldn't I be?" Musa asked as we looked at each other  
"Riven said he was hanging out with you right now, you were texting him not too long ago" Helia said  
"No, I haven't hung out with Riven in a long time" Musa explained  
"Wait so you didn't hang out with him last night?" I asked  
"Nope, we stayed out late training and came straight back here after" Musa told us  
"So if Riven isn't hanging out with you then where is he?" Nabu asked  
"I honestly don't know but when I do he has a lot of explaining to do" Musa said  
"Wait where is Stella?" I asked confused  
"Oh she is still at the training rooms, she has been staying late to train after class" Flora explained  
"Why that doesn't sound like her, maybe I'll go check up on her, see you girls later" I said as I headed towards the training rooms

I was making my way to the training rooms when I thought to myself why is Riven lying to Musa and to us, his friends. I know Riven usually has an attitude but he doesn't lie, especially not to his friends. I finally made it to the training rooms when I heard a voice but it wasn't Stella's, it was Riven's! All I heard was Riven explaining how to do something, so I decided to go in and see why he has been lying to us.

"Ok so you're going to want to-" Riven started  
"Hey Stella" I said as I walked in  
"Brandon? What are you doing here?" Riven asked  
"Well the guys and I went to go see if the girls wanted to hang out but they said Stella would be here, so I came to see if everything was ok. But the real question is what are you doing here, you said you were hanging out with Musa?" I explained  
"Well-" Riven started  
"-that is what I told him to tell you if anyone asked where he was going" Stella finished  
"So what is he really doing?" I asked they both hesitated to answer  
"Riven is helping train me" Stella explained  
"Why didn't you ask me to help, I'm your boyfriend" I asked  
"It's not that I didn't want your help, I do! I just knew Riven wouldn't be afraid to tell me what to do, I didn't want you to worry about being bossy towards me. I didn't want it to affect our relationship" Stella explained, while Riven just stood there  
"You could have at least told me about this, rather than going behind my back" I said  
"I know I don't like doing this behind your back or the girls', but I really needed help with this I don't want to let any of them down" Stella exclaimed  
"The girls don't know?" I asked  
"Nobody knows except the three of us" Stella said  
"Well I guess I better keep your secret" I said as Stella smiled and gave me a hug  
"But Riven, Musa is starting to get suspicious and I don't know how she'll react if she finds out" I said as I looked at him  
"I'll just tell her I'm training with Cordatora" Riven said  
"I'll back you up on that, but I don't know for how long, the girls will find out sooner or later" I said  
"Leave the girls to me I'll tell them, just give me some time" Stella said  
"Ok I better get going the guys think i'm just here checking in" I said as I gave Stella a hug and kiss  
"Bye" Stella said as I left the room

I headed back to my dorm, I didn't know whether the guys were back or not but it might be nice to have some time alone.

 **Brandon was fine when Stella told him she was training with Riven, but how will Musa react? Will the girls become more powerful from this experience? What will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Triple Flip Kick

_**+Flora's POV**_

After Brandon had left to go check up on Stella, the rest of us stayed at our dorm thinking of what we should go do.

"How about we go to the dance club?" Layla suggested  
"Oh I'm way to tired to go dancing" Tecna said  
"How about we go for a walk?" I suggested, everyone glanced at each other nodding their heads  
"Yea that sounds fun" Bloom said as we all got up

We were making our way to the front of the school when we were stopped by Headmaster Saladin, and our professor Cordatora.

"Good Afternoon girls, can the Headmaster and I have a word with you?" Cordatora asked as the guys stepped away  
"Is there something wrong?" Bloom asked as the headmaster and professor looked at each other  
"The boys have said you girls are progressing quite well with them as your teachers.." Cordatora explained  
"So we would like to ask if you girls want to move to the higher level class, with all the other specialists?" Headmaster Saladin asked, we all smiled  
"We would be honored to!" I said in excitement  
n well talk more about training tomorrow during class, see you then!" Cordatora said as they made their way back to the main building

We held in our excitement until they were gone, we were jumping up and down we couldn't believe we actually made it to a higher level. We walked over to the guys who were waiting for us to come back.

"So what was that about?" Sky asked as we continued on our walk  
"We were moved up to intermediate classes" Musa explained  
"Wow, congratulations!" They all said as they gave us hugs  
"Yea you girls are going to do great!" Helia said  
"Yea but I wish Stella was here to hear the great news!" Bloom said sadly  
"She'll hear sooner or later" Tecna said as we walked

We walked for about an hour, sadly the guys had to go they had a weapons course soon. So we made our way back to our dorm and when we got there Stella was on the couch, I think she just got back right before we did.

"Hey Stella we got some good news to tell you" Musa said as we walked to the couch  
"What?" Stella said as she sat up  
"Saladin and Cordatora moved us up to the intermediate level classes with the other specialists, we start tomorrow!" Bloom explained  
"Really, that is great!" Stella exclaimed  
"We should tell Miss Faragonda about our success!" Stella also said  
"Yea, she will be happy to hear this" Tecna said as she pulled out her laptop, she called Miss Faragonda who answered immediately

"Hello Winx!" Miss Faragonda said  
"Hello Miss Faragonda!" We all said excitedly  
"How is training going?" Miss Faragonda asked as we looked at each other  
"Actually it's going great!" Bloom said  
"I'm glad to hear that" Miss Faragonda said happily  
"It's going so good that Saladin and Cordatora moved us to the intermediate classes!" I said excitedly  
"Well done girls, I am very proud at the progress you are making!" Miss Faragonda exclaimed  
"We are glad that you sent us here, we are becoming much stronger from training here" Layla said  
"I am very glad you are all happy, but I have to go now there is a new group of freshman fairies that are little excited!" Miss Faragonda said with a laugh  
"Ok we'll see you soon Miss Faragonda" Tecna said  
"Good Bye girls" Miss Faragonda said hanging up

"Girls I'm kinda hungry" Bloom said holding her stomach  
"Me too all this working out is hungry work" Musa said laughing  
"We don't have much to eat though" I said  
"Maybe we should order out?" Stella suggested  
"Sounds good to me, but what should we order?" Layla asked  
"How about pizza?" Bloom said  
"Pizza it is!" Tecna said

We got our pizza and we were celebrating our transfer to the intermediate classes, but it got serious because Stella wanted to talk to all of us.

"Girls I've got to tell you all something, especially you Musa and I don't want you to get mad" Stella started  
"What is it?" Musa asked  
"You know how i've been training on my own the past two days?" Stella asked  
"Yea" we all said  
"Well I've been getting help.. from Riven" Stella said and it went quiet  
"Riven?" I asked  
"Yes I would ask one of the other guys but Riven isn't afraid to tell me that well I'm horrible, and I needed the help" Stella explained  
"I'm glad you told us" Bloom said  
"Musa?" Stella asked as Musa looked at her  
"I'm glad you told me, I'm just mad Riven didn't" Musa said  
"Don't blame Riven I asked him not to tell you, or anyone" Stella said  
"Well I can't be mad, you girls are my best friends and the whole reason we're here to celebrate us!" Musa said as we all did a group hug  
"I'm really glad you girls aren't mad because with Riven's help I've gotten really good!" Stella exclaimed  
"Good because you're going need it for our new classes, we're all going to need it" Layla  
"You're the one to talk you always have been good at sports" Tecna  
"Just think about it Tecna, we can all be horrible together!" Bloom said laughing  
"I think we should get to bed early we have our harder class tomorrow, plus we did a lot today" I suggested  
"Yea I'm super tired" Stella said yawning  
"See you girls tomorrow" Bloom said as we all went to our beds

I just laid in bed I was so worried about tomorrow, I've never been good at fighting especially other people, I just don't like the fact that I'm hurting other living things. I know the other girls were worried, but they were only worried about not being good at hand to hand combat. I sat up in my bed, the one thing that always made me feel better were plants. I got out of bed quietly grabbed a jacket, and I went outside

"Red Fountain has some amazing plants" I whispered to myself as I sat near some plants, I saw a little flower that seemed to be dying so I pointed my finger, a little green light flew from my finger making the flowers' appearance look healthier.  
"That's better little one" I whispered, I felt a lot better so I made my way back to my dorm and finally fell asleep

Before I knew it our alarm was going off to get up for our first day of our intermediate classes. I hesitated to get out of bed, but I knew I had to sooner or later. I walked out of my room and I guess the other girls' alarms haven't gone of yet because I was the only one out there. I made myself breakfast and ate, but still none of the girls were up, so I went into their rooms to see if they were still sleeping. I went into Blooms room and she was awake but still sitting in bed.

"Oh Bloom you're up!" I said as I went into her room  
"Yea I'm up" Bloom said kinda worried  
"Oh Bloom what's wrong?" I asked as I sat on her bed with her  
"Oh nothing Flora, it's just first day nerves" Bloom explained  
"Bloom I am worried too, I was so worried I got up in the middle of the night I went out and just sat with some plants!" I said with a laugh  
"Well Flora, we shouldn't be nervous we'll be doing this together, plus we've had the best teachers!" Bloom said as we both got up and got ready

We all ended up getting ready, but we were running a little late because Stella wanted to look her best for our class with actual specialists. But finally we got out and made our way to our class, I guess Cordatora didn't tell the specialists about joining their class because as soon as we got there they started whispering. The girls started looking worried.

"Girls don't worry we are going to do fine" I whispered as we walked in  
"Good Morning girls!" Cordatora said as we all got in  
"Good morning" we all said  
"Are you ready for your intermediate courses?" Cordatora asked  
"We are ready!" I exclaimed when a small group of specialists came over I believe their names were Dylan, Noah, Ethan, Logan, and Daniel  
"Are you sure you fairies are ready for courses like this?" Noah said as he and his friends laughed, I can't stand when anyone is rude to my friends. So I decided they needed a little taste of their own medicine, I pointed my a little pink light shined from my finger hitting those boys, and their specialists uniforms all turned pink.  
"Flora!" Bloom whispered with a laugh  
"Good color choice boys it really goes with your attitudes" Stella said as we all laughed, they looked at there uniforms and they were furious, but before they could say anything class was beginning.

"Alright specialists and Winx, today we will be doing one on one battles" Cordatora started as we all got in a line  
"First to battle is Noah.. and Stella" Cordatora said, both Stella and Noah walked to the center of the room and while that happened the guys walked into the room to watch us in our first class, before Cordatora said for them to begin I heard Brandon whisper something

"Stella is fighting Noah? He is one of Cordatora best intermediate fighter" Brandon whispered to the guys and they begun to look worried, but not Riven  
"Are you two ready?" Cordatora asked them both  
"Ready" Stella said confident  
"Oh I'm ready, ready to beat a fairy" Noah said with an evil grin  
"Alright begin" Cordatora said backing away

Noah started to fight right away, and Stella was losing for a bit

"Come on Stella you got this!" I yelled as Stella was knocked to the floor

Stella got up and Noah was just laughing, so were his friends. I guess that training Riven's been giving to Stella was really working because before Noah could stop laughing, Stella did a triple back flip kick and Noah was on the floor, the room went silent.

"Woohoo wait to go Stella!" Bloom said and we all cheered  
"You showed him Stella!" I said  
"Congratulation Stella" Cordatora said  
"You girls are becoming some great fighters, too bad your stay here isn't for much longer" Cordatora said  
"Not much longer? What do you mean?"Bloom asked  
"Headmistress Faragonda had requested you girls to enroll back at Alfea when we see fit" Cordatora explained  
"So when do we go back?" I asked  
"You girls will return at the end of the day tomorrow, you have all excelled greatly while here!" Cordatora explained  
"But sadly it must come to end, you will learn and thrive much more at Alfea" Cordatora said  
"Well I guess we won't be seeing you girls as often" Sky said as they came over  
"Let's just hope you don't forget about us and move on to some other fairies" Stella said with a laugh  
"Oh princess you know that would never happen" Brandon  
"Yea I know, no one is better than us!" Stella said as we all laughed  
"I'm sure going to miss you Flora" Helia told me  
"Oh Helia I'm not leaving forever, I'll always make time for my favorite guy!" I said as I hugged him  
"Well this has been one interesting experience, for all of us!" Musa exclaimed

 **I'm sorry on how this story ended, kinda weirdly and suddenly. But I am in the making of anther story possibly a sequel to this one, I know I haven't made a sequel to _Magical Mission_ but this story has had better feedback, so this will probably be getting a sequel! I hope you enjoyed this story**


End file.
